Good Buu
|-|Fatbuu= |-|Fit Buu= Summary Majin Buu is an ancient force of destruction that has existed since time immemorial, cycling between periods of rampaging and hibernation. During his rampages, he absorbed the evil elements of races he eradicated and steadily became more violent and evil. however then he came to a back water planet called Earth and made something he never had he made a friend Latter in the era of Super, Buu trained for the tournament of power and became fit and gained the power to Fight SSB goku. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B to 4-A '''| '''4-B to''' 4-A''' Name: Majin Buu Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Genderless, appears to be Male Age: At least several trillion years (Stated to have existed since the beginning of the universe) Classification: Majin, Creature of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Magic, Transmutation (Turns people into food), Absorption, Power Mimicry, Can rip holes in dimensions by screaming, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Elasticity, Healing, Super Breath, Martial Arts Mastery, Portal Creation with Vice Shout, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High) Attack Potency: Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level ''' (Made a complete joke out of Majin Vegeta, managed to briefly hold his own against Kid Buu) | '''Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level '(Able to fight a serious base Goku, Goku stated he was far stronger then before) 'Speed: At least FTL+ to Massively FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (Faster than Majin Vegeta and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan) | Massively FTL+ ' (Could hold his own against base Goku, Goku stated he was far faster then before) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ | Universal class Durability: Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level (Took a few hits from Kid Buu, but was heavily outmatched) | Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high, but can lose energy if he takes enough damage. Range: Standard melee range. Intersteller with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instantaneous Movement Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: He is like a child with the occasional temper tantrums but seems to have matured greatly sense the Buu saga Weaknesses: Majin Buu has very low intelligence normally, however seems far smarter in Super, if he runs out of ki he can not regenerat. ' Attacks/Techniques:' *'Absorption:' A very difficult attack where Buu throws a piece of his body to wrap around the opponent which then absorbs them as part of himself and gains their power, knowledge, and techniques. *'Planet Burst:' Makes a large energy ball that can destroy a whole planet in a matter of seconds. *'Extinction Attack:' An attack that creates a vast amount of energy from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings in one attack. *'Henka Beam:' An energy beam shot from his antenna that turns his opponent into inanimate matter, usually food. *'Kamehameha:' A powerful beam of ki, can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. *'Kaikai:' Instantly teleports to a location, and does not need to sense ki to do so. *'Mouth Beam:' Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. Used against Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks. *'Vanishing Beam:' A technique used many times by Buu; it is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. *'Flame Shower Breath:' Buu inhales deeply and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane that can level a city. Key: Fat Buu | Fit Buu Note: '''the or is because it's unknown wether Super continues from the manga or the other anime as there is evidenc for both Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Healing Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Body Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Shonen Jump Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoids Category:Adults Category:Adaptation Users Category:Murderers Category:Athletes